


It's a Barnes' Thing.

by dreamchaser31



Series: I'll Get You Through [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting with Papa Tony, Chaos, Destruction, F/M, Iron Baby Suit, It's a Barnes' thing, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: The terms of the agreement reads as follows...
Grandpa accepts full responsibility in which any part of the house is broken and not limited to: fire damage, water damage, furniture damage, emotional damage, face damage in accordance with his son-in-law's metal fist. 
In which Tony should probably have known better about his granddaughters capabilities of strength and charm,her father IS Bucky Barnes. So probably an Iron Man suit wasn't the greatest decision of his life. But the horse sure made up for it... And no,he is NOT scared of his grand-baby....Kind of. No he's sure he's not.
In which Bucky Barnes wants to know how in the hell they got a horse in their house this time?! They were only gone 2 hours! 
In which Jane just wants to go to bed. 
In which the author put out a poll and two stories tied for first place, so she decided to combine them and chaos commenced....





	

Tony was looking forward to babysitting duty tonight. He loved his granddaughter, she was funny, smart, and compassionate. Much like her mother, with her father’s blue eyes, and legendary charm that had her father scrambling after the toddler more times than not, and a piggy bank, toy box, and closet full of unneeded money, toys, and clothes. Which according to Jane was just fine, every girl deserved to be spoiled. But according to James was unnecessary, and left him scratching his head at most times as to how his daughter connected to so many people that gifts for her were coming daily.

Fans of the Avengers who supported him, who supported Jane. Fans of the charity that Jane started, the Maria Stark, Every Child Deserves Joy foundation. And just daily tabloid fan mail of fans who followed neither, but fell in love with the gorgeous child that was splashed across the tabloid newsstands because of who her family was.

The couple had moved upstate. A nice home that even Tony agreed was right for them. Had enough security for them away from the tower, and blended in well. Was a short enough distance for the countless extended family members that wanted to see the family daily, and short commute for Jane who worked more with the charity now, making sure that money coming in gets to the right places.

The foundation was only the tipping point with his busy daughter. She’d recently begun looking into a charity in honor of her late mother and grandmother for women of domestic abuse. Which is why he was there tonight. Because of course he couldn’t deny his daughter anything, and his granddaughter had him wrapped around her little finger. _He’d never admit it out loud though._

James and Jane were going to a dinner tonight at the Governor's Mansion. Pretty prestigious enough, that she’d invited him as well, but he tended to stay away from anything _governor-y, mansion-y(that didn't have a bad ass AI installed),_ and _black-tie required-y._ Especially lately when he could have way more fun with Ava.

And the suit he’d been working on for her was almost finished. He just needed to finish a few tweaks with Ava actually present. This was purely for her protection of course. Nothing to do with his ego. Besides, _what her parents didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them._

They left soon after he’d arrived, giving her kisses, and making her promise to be good. Not that that was needed, she was generally a very well-behaved baby. The lecture her mother should have given was the ‘ _don’t make those puppy dog eyes at your grandpapa, young lady._ Because that usually got him in trouble.

Last time he’d babysit, he had no recollection on how the pony got to be in the back yard. Just the pure joy on the child’s face when her parents came home was enough to tell them, especially his son-in-law, what had happened.

“ _She did the eyes’ again, didn’t she?”_

_“No comment, Barnes.”_

James’ frustration level with people constantly buying his daughter things she didn’t need was at an all-time high. And Steve had often pointed out that it was because of that innate Barnes charm that he passed onto her, and took joy in reminding him. _Constantly._

The stand still when his daughter and her husband left her sitting on the couch watching her television, and the _eyes_ this time was about twenty seconds. He watched her slowly look at him, and grin, _that Barnes’ smile,_ and slide down off the couch and walk to him, holding her arms up, her way of saying she wanted him to pick her up. He wouldn’t remember what set him off. He’s pretty sure it was the hug.

“OK kid. Let’s play.”

“Pay,” she gasps and her eyes widened so wide that he can see the whites of her eyes.

“No not pay. _Play._ P-L-A-Y. Play. With toys. You know. The things you get a ton of every time you bat your eyes at someone. Come to think of it, they give you a lot of money too,” he narrows his eyes. “You are Howard’s great-granddaughter.”

She squirms and reaches for his case that he brought, so he kneels down as he puts her on the floor, and watches in fascination as she goes for the switch, automatically solving the puzzle, _Jane,_ and getting the lock to undo. “What dis, Papa?”

“That is your suit. Like Papa’s. Iron Man suit. Or Iron Baby suit, if you rather.”

“I play?”

“Well you can’t really play in this, sweetheart.”

“Why Papa?”

“Because this is for safety only.”

“What mean?”

“Well. If there is trouble then you can wear the suit.”

“I in twouble?”

“No.”

“Why, Papa? I play!” She reaches for the suit, and the suit forms around her body, and she screams, and then laughs. “Dis tv?”

“No,” he reaches for her, “No let’s take it off sweetheart.”

“What dis,” she holds her arm up and a repulsor blast singes his daughter’s favorite couch.

_Well damn. Not your best move, Stark._ “Ava, it’s time to take this off,” he reaches for her again, and she moves away.

“No Papa. I playing.”

“No. We don’t play in this suit.”

“But it fun!” She lifts her arms again, and he moves away quickly.

“Ava. Ava no!” He watches another blast take out the curtains. “Yeah. Your mom is going to kill me.”He watches her take the suit in the air. “How in the- AVA PENELOPE BARNES get down here right now!”

“Papa! Dis fun! I flying!”

“Yeah. Great kid! I need you come down.”

“I shoot fiwer!” Another repulsor blast hits the television knocking it to the ground, while a second hits the wall, knocking a whole in it, when she flies to it and gasps. “Oh no. I go in?”

“NO! Ava! Get back here!”

“But dis fun!” She flies through the wall into the bathroom on the other side.

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” His own armor comes around him and he runs into the bathroom, which has Ava standing in her armor in the bath tub, and the vanity with sink destroyed.

“Uh oh.”

“Yeah uh oh. Why aren’t you listening to Papa?” He picks the child up and walks them back into the living room that was now a mess of burn marks, burnt furniture, and toys. He pushed the button to collapse the child’s armor around her. “Maybe we’ll save this for a later date.” He puts the armor back in the case and sees her still standing there, tears filling her blue eyes. “Oh no. Papa doesn’t do tears.”

“Papa. I huwted the house!”

“Well,” he looks around. “Well yeah.”

“Papa, I in so twouble!”

He tries not to laugh at her way of talking, and it’s easy because her blue eyes are so sad. And she’s trying not to cry. He collapses his armor, and lifts her up. “No no. We’ll fix this ok. No one’s in trouble. We’ll fix it. I promise. We’ll fix it.”

 

 

It didn’t surprise Jane at all when she came back home to find most of her house destroyed. It did surprise her to see the horse in the middle of her kitchen, her three year old in the saddle, and her dad at the table sipping a cup of coffee with a guilty expression. “Dad. What the hell?!”

Tony sighed. “She was crying.”

“So?!,” she turned when she heard her husband enter the house behind her and knew the exact moment when he saw the chaos. The living room was ruined. The couch torn apart, the curtains hanging in burnt pieces off the rods. A hole in the wall that could only come from a repulsor beam. And she felt him go quiet. She couldn’t even hear him breathe, she knew he was struggling.

“Stark, why is there a horse in my kitchen,” Bucky asked. His eyes never leaving his daughter who was grinning proudly.

“Papa say that we gonna fix the house, and not to cry, he give me a howsey.”

“Stark.”

“Look. She was crying-“

“She did the eye thing again, didn’t she?”

“You should know, Barnes. She got that from you!”

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked at his wife, who was surveying the damage. “What happened, exactly?”

“I gotta toy.”

“Well you see,” Tony looked at Ava. “Not a toy exactly. A suit.”

“With a tv.”

“Ava, honey. Let Papa explain.”

“And it shoot fiwer!”

“You built my daughter an Iron Man suit?! Are you crazy?!”

“Well Barnes. It’s not so bad.”

“Our house is destroyed!”

“We’ll get you a new one.”

“We liked this one!”

“We’ll fix it.”

Bucky lifted his daughter off the saddle. “Go upstairs-,” he looked at Tony. “Do we have stairs?”

“Not so much. I can fix that. I’ll build you an elevator.”

“How-,” Bucky starts. “How? There is a horse in our kitchen.”

“Yeah. That wasn’t easy. Kid has an arm. By the way.”

“We gotted him in here. He was hungwy.”

Jane inhales deeply, then exhales, and leans against the wall. “We were gone for two hours.”

“In all fairness. They were two pretty long hours. A lot can happen in two hours. Ava happened two hours into your honeymoon, so I’m told.”

Bucky glared, and Jane blushed. “You got outsmarted by a three year old.”

“In my defense, I didn’t give her any money to keep quiet about this.”

“No only give me money for my piggy bank, Mommy. Cause I been a good girl,” Ava holds up an one hundred dollar bill, and Bucky curses under his breath.

“I can explain that too.”

“I just bet you can,” Bucky seethed.

“She was crying.”

Ava nods seriously. “Yeah cause I thoughted I was in twouble. Dat why I gotta howsey,” she points to the horse. “Papa don’t like cwying. Dat how I always get things.”

Tony glares down at his granddaughter, then looks back up at his daughter, and seething son-in-law. “This is where that metal fist to the face clause comes in doesn’t it? Cause I might have an issue with that. A quid pro quo or two.”

“Stark.”

“Well she’s safe. And happy. And fed,” he looks down at her. “You ate right? I fed you?” The little girl shakes her head _no._ “Damn. I can fix that.”

“Damn!”

“Ava!” Jane steps in, and glares at him. “Dad!”

“What?! This is unbelievable! That little girl is too smart! And strong! Are you guys making her lift weights?”

“My daddy stwong.”

“So is your Papa,” Tony cuts in. “Jane. Everything is going to be find. I have people.”

“Dad, we can’t even get to the top part of our house, where all of our things are! This entire place is destroyed! There’s a horse in my kitchen!”

“She asked for one!”

Bucky sits down muttering something about _damn eyes,_ and _damn Stark,_ and _damn Iron Man suit._ Ending with something that sounded like _lucky doesn’t get a fist to his face._

“I can’t believe you’re scared of a little girl crying, dad.”

“Hey! You weren’t there! You didn’t see the tears, and the pout, and the eyes.”

“Dad I see it everyday! I have two of them!” She motions with her hands between her husband and daughter in identical poses, both sitting at the table, cheek in hand, staring off at the wall. “It’s a Barnes’ thing! They all do it!”

_Damn._ He watches Bucky nudge Ava gently and listens as he whispers. "Princess. How did you get the horse in here?"

She giggles, and leans into her father. "I say. What will daddy do?"

The assassin looks up with sharp, grey eyes, and glares. "Stark. Is there a very large hole in my den?"

"Umm. Yeah. About that."

"Stark!"

"She really wanted the horse!"

**Author's Note:**

> So Grandpa Tony and Jane might be outnumbered.


End file.
